Was I more alive then, than I am now?
by Erohwaremac-eht
Summary: When a member of the Enterprise crew loses all memory of ever being there, she undergoes a major personality change. When her well being is placed in the hands of Ensign Pavel Chekov, she feels more attached to him than she ever would before the loss. R
1. Chapter 1

"Captain! We have a situation on our hands" barked the gruff medical officer of the Enterprise as he attended to the ailing girl on the floor.

Kirk strode over to the scene; bridge officer and assistant navigator Ondine T'plar lay unconscious on the floor of the hallway. Her silver hair splayed all about her messily, her knees tucked into her chest as McCoy attempted to get her to sit upright. "What happened here Bones?" Kirk asked.

"A nasty bump to the head I assume, out like a light. And those Romulans call themselves fighters" McCoy snarled as he finally managed to pick the girl up and make his way to the sick bay.

"Well Doctor" the resonant voice or Mr. Spock proclaimed. "She is after all only part Romulan."

"Well half breed or not this girl needs medical attention" McCoy said, just as Ensign Pavel Chekov rounded the corner. He looked at the girl's limp body and stuttered.

"Keptain..... wh-wh- what happened to her?" the Russian gasped, his clear concern for her marking in his voice.

"She was rendered unconscious by a high frequency emitted by Mr. Scott as he was working on the ships engine. Not by a bump to the head as the good Doctor so ineloquently put it" Spock said as they laid Ondine down on one of the examination tables.

"Spock... how did you know that?" Kirk inquired.

"Because Captain. I heard it as well. But being of a stronger constitution, and although related but totally separate species, was able to withstand it. Romulans have incredibly sensitive hearing. And a frequency that high could have easily knocked out an able bodied Romulan male, let alone a lithe female."

"Well will she be alright?" inquired Chekov his brow furrowing as he surveyed her very still body.

"Only time will tell Mr. Chekov" McCoy said as he began to examine her. "You can all return to your business. I have this one."

"May I stay with her?" Chekov asked earnestly.

"I hate it when they crowd me" McCoy replied roughly, scanning Ondine's head and reviewing her stats.

"Bones, come on" Captain Kirk said with a slight smile. "You know how much he cares about the girl. Can't you make an exception?"

Chekov became red in the face. "Uh... no more than any other member of the crew Keptain..."

Kirk chuckled. "Come on boy. I really think in all honestly, Ondine is the only one who doesn't know how much you love her. After all this time?"

Pavel could not meet Kirk's gaze. "Is.. is it really that obwious?"

"Are you kidding?" McCoy looked up for his work. "Even the hobgoblin I bet has noticed."

"This is true" Spock commented as Pavel looked at him in torment and embarrassment.

"This is nothing to be ashamed of son" said Kirk. "She's a lovely lady. A lovely lady whom we all know... you are crazy about."

"Yet you say she does not know?" Chekov asked hopefully.

"She remains oblivious" Spock said. "She seems to interpret your feelings as general terms of a close friendship"

"Makes sense" Pavel sighed.

"Makes sense of what?" Kirk asked.

"Makes sense why she hasn't responded to my adwances, Keptain" Chekov replied glumly.

"Probably because she hasn't noticed your making any" McCoy commented. "My, god that frequency really hit a nerve in her."

"What do you mean? What has happened to her?" Pavel asked rushing over to the table.

"The frequency practically fried her. Her temporal lobes are shot, and now they're at a stand still..."

"In english please Bones" Kirk said as Chekov looked increasingly concerned.

"The hippocampus is the section of the brain that stores short term memory, and that appears to be fine. But her long term memory, appears to be damaged. I don't know how badly, but I'm gonna keep her here until she comes around" McCoy said placing an instrument on her forehead and switched it on. It flashed on and hummed gently.

"Keptain, I would wery much like to stay with her. Please? I would make up every shift I missed, for as long as you want. Just....please Keptain. Let me stay with her" Chekov pleaded.

"Well Bones, what do you say?" asked Kirk. McCoy looked from Kirk's urging look to Chekov's concerned face, not taking his eyes off Ondine.

"Well... ugh" McCoy sighed. "Fine" he said flatly. "Just don't get in my way, ya got it?"

"Of course Doctor" Chekov breathed heavily as he took a seat next to Ondine's still body on the table. He took her pale hand, intertwining her fingers with his own. Her skin's green undertones stood out more, the fatigue of her eyes far more prominent. But yet she still managed to retain her ethereal allure. Her silver upswept brows lay neutral on her forehead, her pink heart shaped lips slightly parted. Chekov lightly touched one of her pointed ears and sighed. She had been upon the Enterprise for about a year and a half, and his close friend all the while. She was pleasant, and intelligent if not a little eccentric.

"Chekov, if your gonna be here, you might as well be of some use to me. Read me her file, will ya? It's on the screen to your left" McCoy said readying a serum for her. He lifted up the sleeve of her yellow uniform and injecting her with it.

"What is that?" asked Chekov tentatively.

"Regulates brain function, now read" McCoy said.

"Ondine T'plar, female, born 2235, Race: Human and Romulan, Affiliation: Starfleet, Rank: Ensign. Is currently posted as bridge officer and assistant nawigator on the USS Enterprise" Chekov read aloud.

"Mmhm, keep reading. It should say something about her parents in there. Thats what I need" Mccoy said.

Chekov complied. "Born to human father, First Officer Tristan Kellett of the USS Titan, and Romulan mother, T'plar for whom she is named. Is currently under strict watch of the federation for any indication of treason."

"Yes, they don't trust her green Romulan blood, understandably so" McCoy retorted. "Even though nowadays she's harmless. She was raised by her father, thats the only reason she was allowed to join Starfleet."

"Only because of that?" Chekov asked. "Her father's position in Starfleet?"

"Well, that helped" McCoy said. "But it was because her father took her from her mother the moment she was born. If Ondine spent too much time with her mother, she would be raised in the likeness of a Romulan. But because she was raised by her father, she is the clear thinking, meditating, character you see before you. You notice how she's far less violent than every other Romulan. We have her father to thank for that."

"How long till she wakes up?" Chekov asked, not breaking his gaze with Ondine's still face.

"I couldn't tell you that boy" McCoy said. "Now I have to speak with Nurse Chapel, if you will excuse me." McCoy left leaving Chekov alone with Ondine. Despite their friendship this was the closest he had ever been to her. Although beautiful, there was an element to her that distanced herself from others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You sure do keep to yourself a lot of the time"_

_"I feel like I have to Chekov. Thats the only way I can be sure..."_

_"Be sure of what?" Chekov interrupted. _

_"To be sure that I won't hurt anyone. Sometimes I can't even keep my strongest emotions under control, which is very dangerous." _

_"But, you always seem pretty reserwed" _

_"Only to overcompensate Mr. Chekov" Ondine said with a sweet smile. "Who knows when I could snap and break someone's arm." _

_"I just hope I'm nowhere near you when you get that mad." Chekov said smiling at her. _

_"And yet you're not nervous to be left alone with me?" she asked raising a silver brow.  
_

_"No? I can't tell if you are kidding Ondine."_

_Ondine locked her dark eyes with his own smiled gently and turned back to the window. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chekov swept her silver bangs out of her face and sighed. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly as she breathed. He grasped her hand tightly. Ever so slightly he felt her hand tighten around his own. His eyes widened as she began to stir. He clicked the intercom on and attempted to phone the bridge.

"Keptain Kirk, sick bay to Keptain Kirk. Sick bay to Dr. McCoy" he said as Ondine's limbs began to shift.

"This is Captain Kirk, what is it?"

"She is waking up Keptain_" _Chekov said as Ondine's body shifted.

"Alright, I'll send Dr. McCoy right over, Kirk out."

Ondine continued to stir, and Chekov continued to grasp her pale hand. McCoy entered the room in a rush.

"Has she woken up yet?" he asked hastily.

"Not yet, but it appears she will at any moment" Chekov said, his voice teeming with hope and excitement.

Ondine took in a large breath, her chest swelled with the air as her eyes slowly opened and closed. She slowly exhaled as her eyes opened. Chekov could barely breath as she silently gazed up at him. He swallowed hard and his heart rate increased.

"Can you tell us your name?" McCoy asked Ondine.

"My name?" she said cooly, not taking her eyes off of Chekov. "It's Ondine T'plar."

"What is your race?"

"My mother was a Romulan, my father a human." Ondine blinked slowly, still gazing up at Chekov. His mouth was dry, all he could do was breath and look back at her.

"Can you tell us where you are?" McCoy asked. Things were looking very hopeful.

"It appears I am in the sick bay of some ship sir" Ondine said sitting up, but still holding Chekov's hand. "But I could not tell you which one."

"In all the time I have known you Ondine... you have never called me sir" McCoy said slightly dejected.

Ondine looked puzzled. "You must be mistaking me with someone else. We have never met."

"Can you not tell me who I am?" McCoy said with a bit of shock. Chekov swallowed hard. She couldn't remember the Doctor, could she not remember him either?

"I do not know either of you. I am quite sure we have never met."

McCoy walked over to the intercom and steadily spoke into it. "Jim, you better get down here. Something tells me this situation is going to get a lot worse before it gets any better."

Chekov turned his concerned gaze back to Ondine, but was slightly shocked. She had not taken her eyes off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk quickly made his way down to the sickbay. As he entered a steady argument was occurring between the newly revived Ondine and Dr. McCoy.

"I refuse to wear this. The color is hideous" Ondine proclaimed at her short skirted, yellow uniform.

"That is a Starfleet issued Uniform, you have to wear it" McCoy snapped. "See!" he said. "I'm wearing it, Mr. Chekov is wearing it, even the Captain has to wear it. Isn't that right Jim."

"That is correct" Kirk said. "But Ondine what is the issue with yours?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked angrily as she glared at him. Kirk looked to McCoy in confusion.

"She remembers no one" he quietly said to Kirk, then turned his attention to Ondine. "Because, I told the Captain all about you. He came all the way down here especially to see you.

Ondine cocked her head to one side and observed Kirk. "Well all that aside, I simply refuse to wear this."

"Well, I hate to inform you Ondine" Kirk began with a slight grin. "But your uniform is all you have to wear."

Her dark eyes blazed with a violent anger that none of them had ever seen her exhibit. She snarled and clenched her fists. "Oh is it?" she said darkly. In an instant she had unzipped the back of her uniform and was sprinting out of the sickbay in nothing but her bra and underpants. The three men in the room, completely stunned, simply stood where they were, speechless.

"Keptain?" Chekov ventured.

"Yes son" replied Kirk.

"Do we have a naked Romulan en route to the bridge?"

"Mother of god!" exclaimed McCoy as the trio ran from the room. They found Ondine at the bridge standing near the Captain's chair, completely minding her own business. She didn't even bother drawing attention to herself, as she stood there patiently. Uhura gasped as Spock simply raised an eyebrow. Kirk threw a blanket over the slim, small breasted girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What in god's name do you think your doing?" Kirk asked her once they had exited the bridge. They went into an empty room and sat Ondine down on the bed.

"I was proving my point" she said happily.

"What point was that?" asked Chekov.

"That I had more to wear than only that uniform."

"Well, Ondine, because I have to make you wear more than just your undergarments... what would you like to wear?" asked Kirk, attempting to reach a compromise with the girl. Her attitude had changed to rapidly, it baffled him.

"I like the color Dr. McCoy is wearing. May I wear one in blue?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Erm... well I suppose. Although one's uniform does condone where one works on the ship. And you are not part of the science or medical offices of the ship" Kirk said tightening the blanket around her shoulders.

"Oh..." she said looking slight perturbed. "I did not know that. I will wear the yellow one if I must. Where in the ship do I work?" Ondine asked Kirk.

"You work with Mr. Chekov in navigations" Kirk said clapping Chekov on the shoulder a little harder than necessary. Chekov managed a weak smile at the scantily clad Ondine.

"I will wear yellow then" she said as she stood, shedding the blanket, letting her knee length silver hair fall about her body.

"Captain" said McCoy sternly. "You can't expect to set her back to work just like that. She has lost all of her memory of this place, it's not like we can re-train her!"

"I know that Bones" Kirk said quietly to the flustered Doctor. "But look at them." McCoy looked over at Chekov and Ondine. He was attempting to put the blanket back on her as she giggled and put it over his head. "I feel it would be in everyone's best interest if she were to stay on the ship, and Chekov can be her aide. She's already taken a liking to him. What do you say?"

"I say I better get started on revamping her memory" McCoy said frowning. "Come on you!" he instructed Ondine. "Lets get some clothes on you." She followed him with the blanket wrapped tightly around her. With a fleeting look, Kirk took Chekov aside.

"Would it be a huge problem for you to check up on her every once in a while? For now she's just going to her quarters for the remainder of the evening, but in the days to come, she might need some looking after. And Ondine, seems to get along best with you... can I trust you with this Mr. Chekov?" Kirk asked earnestly.

Chekov was speechless. "I vill do my best sir" he managed to say. Although this Ondine was different from the one he first fell for, he would take any opportunity to be close to her. No matter how temperamental she currently was. But all he ever wanted in the first place, was to be close to her. Now that she was more open, she wasn't afraid of expressing her emotions.

'But now I understand why she distanced herself in the first place' Chekov thought to himself as he made his way back to his post. He had never really seen Ondine get angry. He always assumed it wasn't in her nature to get mad. 'But now that she has lost her memory, it appears she is wery easily upset. Must be the Romulan blood in her.'

Captain Kirk appeared at the bridge's doorway and folded his arms over his chest. Everyone paused their activities to turn and listen to the Captain. He appeared solemn as her surveyed the room. Chekov swallowed hard, if the news concerned Ondine, he prayed it was good.

"People" Kirk began making his way to his chair. "As you know, Ensign Ondine has had a bit of a medical emergency. After being hit with that frequency, she has suffered quite a bit of damage, and has lost all recollection of ever being a part of Starfleet, or this crew. Now shortly I am aware that Dr. McCoy will continue to enlighten us about Ondine's current issue, but until then let me explain something to you. Ondine is not herself, she may respond to the same name but she is a very different person than whom you knew just a few hours ago. My request to all of you is that you must be patient with her, for I do not know how she will react to all of you." Kirk sat down as a communal breath was released as if the entire bridge held their air inside of them as the speech was made. The doors opened again as a slightly aberrant Dr. McCoy entered. His face held the same kind of dour, pensive look that Kirk's did a moment ago.

"I have determined what that frequency has done with our Ensign Ondine. As you have all already observed, it has wiped most of her memory banks clean. She doesn't remember any of you, or where she is, or what she is doing here. After questioning her, I was also informed she has no memory of what she was doing before this. She only knows her own name, who her parents were and her race. Because she has been thrust into this unknown place, it has put a lot of stress on her. But in addition to not remembering anything about her life in Starfleet, there's a far more serious matter. She is acting on instincts alone. She has no memory of any kind of training her father put her through"

"What kind of training?" asked Sulu curiously.

"The years of extensive emotional training. As you all know, Ondine's mother was a Romulan. A full blooded, violent, passionate, erratic, hot headed Romulan. So naturally, she has passed down some of these traits to her daughter. So in her youth she was trained very carefully by her father to control some of the violence that was deep within her. Now, she remembers none of that. Although not a full Romulan, the anger in her isn't as great, but now without any emotional training to keep her in check, who knows what her outbursts are capable of. In addition to this, her social graces are gone. I deduced that from her little _display _on the bridge this afternoon. Her attitudes now resemble that of a spoiled, petulant child. However, she is still very much an adult. Her intelligence has not been compromised, but her views are very altered."

"Bones. Do we think she will ever return to normal?" Kirk asked holding his cheek in his right hand.

"That is what I will be working on next. I will do my best to attempt to revert her back to the way she was, but it will take time. I have no idea how long, but Ondine must remain on the ship" McCoy warned. The crew looked incredibly apprehensive, all wearing the same perplexed expression. Even Spock managed to knit his overactive brows. McCoy simply shrugged and looked back at them. "It's the best I can do as of now." Kirk stood as addressed his crew.

"Now I know what you're all thinking. Because I feel it too. But I feel with a little faith, we can make this work." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Chekov" Kirk said as Chekov made his way down the hallway to the elevator. "I was wondering if before you retired for the night, you could check on Ondine." Chekov stopped and winced. The captain didn't ask him, it was an order.

"Of course Keptain" he said turning and facing Kirk. "What lewel is she on sir?" he asked candidly.

"The fourth, son" Kirk said with a smile.

"Thank you sir, I shall check up on her right away" Chekov said. Although it meant extra work for him, he was happy to look after Ondine. He entered the elevator and held down the handle. He read name plate after name plate until he came to hers. He stood outside of her room in the deserted hallway. He has always dreamed of standing here, waiting for Ondine to come out and join him, but under very different circumstances. He inhaled deeply and stepped forward letting the doors make way for him. He looked about her sparse quarters. Ondine was nowhere to be found. He instantly panicked. How could she be gone already? Would he be blamed for this? "Ondine!" he shouted out, hoping his call would be returned.

"I'm in the bath!" he heard a voice call from the bathroom. Chekov sighed with relief. At least she was where she was supposed to be. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Erm, it's eh. It's Mr. Chekov. I vas going to ask if you needed anything but..."

"Oh Mr. Chekov! Hello! I didn't recognize your voice" Ondine said warmly.

"Yes, it's Chekov.... hello" he stammered awkwardly. "I just came here because I vas ordered to check on you. Not that I vouldn't on my own, it's just, the Keptain told me that I should check on you and." He was mumbling now.

"I can't hear you. Come in here and say what you need to say" Ondine said.

Chekov then turned several different shades of red. She wanted him to speak with her, while she was in the tub. Such things only happened in his darkest, most private visions. "Uhm. I'm not sure thats the best idea" he stuttered. 'Damn it Pavel, vhy must you become such a bumbling idiot in her presence.'

"Oh no it's alright" Ondine said. "The walls of the tub are high. You won't be able to see anything you don't want to Mr. Chekov."

"Shows how much she knows" he grumbled to himself as he took slow, cautious steps to the bathroom door. His heart hammered as he stepped inside the humid room. With a mane of silver hair in front of him and a pair of pale legs draped over the sides of the tub; there Ondine bathed just inches from where he stood. In a swift motion she turned around, just peaking her face over the side of the tub enough to look at him. She raised her face and smiled at him.

"What were you asking me before Chekov?" she asked in honeyed tones. Her demeanor has shifted so much since she lost her memory. She was warm and inviting, not distant.

Chekov regained himself and cleared his throat. "The Keptain instructed me to ask you, if there is anything else you needed tonight?" He looked into her dark eyes. Although he had never seen her parents, he was completely positive those were her mother's Romulan eyes. Full of untamable passion, and deeply rooted violence.

Ondine seemed to ponder the question for a bit, biting her lower lip and draping her torso over the side of the tub. "I am alright."

"Then I shall see you in the morning, good night" Chekov started, but before he finished Ondine had suddenly thrust her head into the water. Without hesitation Chekov grabbed her wet shoulders and pulled her up to the surface. All of her hair had fallen like a silver curtain in front of her face. He held her at arms length, in a state of shock. "Ondine? Are you alright?"

"Mr. Chekov? Where did you go, Mr. Chekov?" she asked slowly moving her arms about her. He parted the curtain of hair in front of her face as he was greeted with the most tremendous look of wonder. She laughed as she held her face inches from his. "There, I've found you!" Chekov was baffled. "What a wonderful game we've discovered. Lets play again!" Ondine demanded. She dunked her head under the water and rose almost instantly this time allowing her hair to fall in front of her face again. Humoring her, Chekov parted her silver hair to reveal her face. She giggled wildly again and pushed her hair back. She smiled at him sweetly.

'How could it be that this is the same creature that distanced herself from the crew? How is she the same person that always keeps to herself, who speaks quietly and seldom plays?' Chekov thought to himself as he felt his knees get soaked by the water on the floor. He knelt with his fingers on the edge of the tub, his hands placed outside of where Ondine's laid. "Vell" he said. "If you are alright, then I shall take my leave. Goodnight." He got up and started towards the bathroom door.

"Goodnight Pavel" Ondine said sinking deeper into the tub. His cheeks became hot. After he was safely in the hallway he let out the breath that was stuck inside him since he said goodnight. She had never before addressed him as 'Pavel." Before her incident, she had always addressed him as "Mr. Chekov."

"Long night?" McCoy asked. Chekov jumped, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to initially notice the Doctor.

"You could say that" he responded, a weary, tranquil smile across his lips.

"You look flushed... and your knees are all wet" McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"I vas just going about my duties, checking up on Ondine. She vas in the bath and"

"You were helping her as she was in the bath?" McCoy looked perturbed. He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"No no, I" Chekov started, but McCoy interrupted.

"Listen Chekov, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but Ondine has lost her memory and I think"

"But sir!" Chekov shouted. "The Keptain instructed me to check on her, and she vas in the tub. I vas about to leave, but she told me it vas alright to go in so I did."

"I don't care what she said Chekov! You should have known better. She's lost all her memory, and all her ideas of what's right and whats wrong. Would she have let you in, if Ondine was her old self? Of course not. She's not the same person Chekov. She has lost everything that makes her Ondine. She may still go by the same name, but she is nowhere near the same person. Keep that in mind" McCoy frowned and walked down the hall. Chekov stood alone, silenced.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning bell was a brash, unnecessary, wasted instrument on the Enterprise. It was easy enough to wake up on one's own accord on time without such a horrendous racket. Chekov shifted under his covers as the bell's horrific tones resonated in his ear. His eyes were bleary and unfocused. Sleep had not come easily to him that night. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and frowned. Bloodshot eyes, untidy hair, he was always a sight to behold in the morning. He ran a comb through his hair, jumped into his uniform and brushed his teeth. He exited his quarters and entered the Enterprise's busy hallways. He had thirty minutes before his shift began. He walked past Ondine's quarters debating wether he should enter or not. After getting his ear chewed off by the Doctor, the last thing he wanted was to get him upset again. He continued down the hall and made his way to the food stations. Oddly enough, Ondine was nowhere to be found. Although it was a large ship there were not many places a naive Romulan ensign could be. Chekov decided it may be better to leave Ondine out of his mind as he began his shift. Concentrating on work when she was her old self was hard enough, but now that she is a responsibility of his, thoughts of her plagued him even more.

As Chekov entered the bridge he was met with a shocking sight. Ondine sat at her normal post, upright in her chair, delicate fingers extended over the switchboard. Chekov took his normal seat next to her and cracked his neck. The sound perked Ondine's interest as she quickly turned her head towards him. She smiled demurely at him. "Good morning Pavel" she said softly.

"Good morning Ondine" he said sheepishly. "Did you sleep vell last night?" he asked.

"Oh yes, very well" she responded, her hands folded in her lap graciously. There was silence. Chekov felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Ondine refused to take her eyes off of him, she gazed at him without reserve.

Chekov bit his lower lip and attempted to break the silence. "I see you are back at your normal post."

"She is simply observing Chekov" Sulu responded for her. "She still has no idea what she's doing here after all."

"Well she shouldn't even be observing" Kirk said curmudgeonly shifting in his seat in the center of the bridge. "She's a distraction for the operating members of this crew."

Ondine looked slightly taken aback. "Am I not a member of this crew Captain?" she asked softly pressing her hand to her chest. "But that is what I was told."

"Not anymore your not" Kirk said fiercely. "I do not berate socialization on this ship, but not when you're on duty. And Ondine, all you've been doing is diverting the crew members from their work. So if you don't plan on doing any work, I will have to ask you to leave the bridge." Kirk's love for his job and his ship had gotten the better of him. He knew she didn't understand what her job on the Enterprise was, but she had to stop keeping others from doing their job.

Ondine's eyes darkened, her small chest began to heave. She furiously surveyed Kirk, sizing him up. The room was quiet, but the silence emitted such an incandescent energy Checkov thought his head would explode. This kind of radiant outrage, a white hot fury you could feel all around you, seemed to emanate from Ondine. She stood up, her body turned to angles. Tense legs, squared shoulders, balled up fists, her unlit eyes fixated upon Kirk.

He swallowed hard, but remained seated. He wasn't afraid of her. What more of a disturbance could she make? She had already resorted to taking off all her clothes, it was only up from here. He wasn't about to let one out of commission officer hamper the progress of their mission. No need to afflict the whole crew with the issue.

Without any warning, Ondine swiftly uprooted her chair from the ships floor, pried it out of the ground from which it was attached to, and flung it at Kirk. It missed him by a few inched but crashed into one of the ship's communications boards. The board flashed and sparked. Uhura screamed as she jumped up from her seat and ran next to Spock. Ondine then ripped a panel out of the navigation desk and flung that in the opposite direction. It came into contact with one of the monitors which instantly died and began to smoke. "You are correct, clearly there is nothing for me here. I will take my leave" she said evenly and dashed out of the bridge before anything else was said.

Two security guards instantly went after her and Kirk stood. "What the hell was that?" he questioned angrily.

"Captain, I don not think you took into account what Dr. McCoy had stated the other night" Spock began. "He reminded us that Romulan's are violent in nature and we do not know when Ondine's mood is going to change. And their physiology is quite similar to that of a Vulcan, which would include superior physical strength then that of a human. Because Ondine is only half Romulan, her nature is not constantly violent or war minded, but it still exists within her." Spock paused in order to pull the chair from the communications board. "And it appears she is having a far harder time fighting it than she used to."

"Im just in shock" Uhura said placing her well manicured hand over her heart. "Ondine would never do anything like that."

"Well it's a shame that she isn't that Ondine anymore" Kirk interjected. "McCoy was right. She's a completely different person, different personality, different way of thinking."

"She holds herself differently," Spock continued. "When in a relaxed state she lets her hips fall to one side or her arms hang down loosely. Her pattern of speech is different as well."

"So, there is nothing left of the old Ondine?" Uhura asked. "Will she be like that forever?"

"Hopefully not" McCoy said entering the bridge. "I'm working on a few formulas that, when successfully administered, will reanimate the old Ondine. It's still far too soon to be able to tell if any of these will work, or if I'm even on the right track, but hope is coming," he said with a weak smile, his blue eyes strained and fatigued.

"Do you have a solution in the mean time Bones?" asked Kirk. "Something to curb her anger? We can't have another outburst like that. She could have severely hurt someone."

"Apart from sedating her, or a well done lobotomy there is nothing I can do for her."

"Well why not sedate her?" suggested Kirk. "She would be safe in her quarters without running the risk of any more damage to the ship."

"I don't know how well the sedatives will mix with her Romulan blood. In the long run Jim, it could do more harm than good" McCoy responded. "I think all you can do Jim is let this go. You can't be in control of her, only she can control herself."

"So what do you suggest we do in order to avoid outbursts like that one?" asked Kirk.

"Just try to be as reasonable with her as possible. She doesn't need to be babied but she does need to be handled carefully. Never let your guard down with her," McCoy offered.

Kirk sighed and sunk back into his chair. "Alright, thank you Bones." He massaged his temples. "Handling things delicately has never been my area of expertise. Lets hope she can still be negotiated with."

"Judging from what the Doctor said, Captain, we can, just not as maturely or eloquently as we would have in the past. She is after all still in the mind set of an adult. A far different adult than she used to be, but an adult none the less" Spock said, his arms folded neatly behind his back.

"Spock, is this whole situation not even phasing you at all?" Kirk asked in distress.

"No Captain" Spock responded. He was totally unaffected by Ondine's change. Nor did he seem to have any remorse for the lost Ondine.

"She should take a lesson or two from you then" Kirk mused.

"Meditation is self administered Captain. No matter how many periods of instruction I were to tutor her, she would need to have the desire herself" Spock replied.

Kirk frowned and rolled his eyes. Sarcasm was wasted on his Vulcan friend, but Spock made a valid point. Kirk could not make her do anything, no matter how hard he tried. And any compromises he made, would most likely be more in Ondine's favor than his. He rose and made his way to the broken screen. He took the panel firmly with two hands and tugged on it. With a little effort it slipped out of the monitor which was broken beyond repair. He would need to dock at the next space station in order to get it replaced Luckily the communications board was easy enough for Scotty to put right. He pressed a button on the intercom and called him. "Mr Scott? Mr. Scott?"

A moments pause, then the thick Scottish brogue of Montgomery Scott drifted over the intercom. "Aye Captain? What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I need you on the bridge Scotty. Part of the main communications board is unable to function. It looks pretty bad but nothing you can't handle" Kirk said leaning against the wall, on hand on the intercom button the other stroking his forehead.

"Aye Captain. I shall be up in a moment" Scotty responded.

"Alright, Kirk out" he said taking his hand off the intercom and walking back to his chair. He sat down again, thinking of a better solution than just simply letting Ondine run amok. He turned and looked at Chekov, shaken but still active on his post. He was very pale but composed. He was as distressed as everyone else over Ondine's situation, perhaps even more so. "Mr. Chekov" Kirk called over to him.

Chekov instantly turned around "Yes Keptain? Vhat is it?" he asked, his large brown eyes wary of the Captain's request.

"Don't look so scared boy" Kirk said with a smirk. "I think you'll like this job."

"I like the one I have sir..." Chekov said cautiously.

Kirk laughed. "Thats good. But this one's a little different, we can call it field training if you like." Chekov looked both at a loss and terrified. "Remember when I asked you to just check up on Ondine ever so often?"

"Of course Keptain" he replied.

"Well, after today's events I feel like Ondine needs more than just a push in the right direction. More than just a friendly visit. Do you catch my drift?" Kirk asked, standing and strolling over to where Chekov sat.

"Not exactly Keptain" Chekov said shaking his head and looking up at his looming employer.

"Pavel" Kirk said kneeling, placing an arm around Chekov. "I think Ondine needs more assistance then she has right now. She can't be wandering around the ship on her own. She needs a babysitter of sorts."

"But the Doctor instructed us to treat her as an adult" Chekov responded nervously.

"Well, we can find a better term for it then. But Chekov, I feel you're the best guy to take the job" Kirk said earnestly.

"Vhy me Keptain?" Chekov asked in all seriousness.

"Because, I believe you are better suited to look after her than anyone else on the ship. I know you care about her, and she seems more inclined to respect you than anyone else. So I'm asking you to look after her. Spend time with her, keep her in check and after this whole ordeal is over, you can return to your normal navigation post. This is only temporary, but I truthfully feel you are the best for this position. And you won't be with her one hundred percent of the time, you will still have shifts on the bridge. What do you think?" Kirk asked.

Chekov thought about it. In theory this is all he could ever ask for. His job was now to spend every day with the love of his life. Protecting her from harm, re-teaching her about Starfleet, making her smile. Spending almost every waking moment with her, without being dubbed inappropriate or strange. But he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the situation. Something whether it was the intensity of his feelings for her, or her untamable fury, or perhaps a combination of the two that terrified him. But he could do nothing but agree to the Captain's request. "I will do my wery best sir" Chekov said wholeheartedly with a strong nod.

"Thats wonderful" Kirk said thumping him on the back and standing up. "In the mean time Mr. Sulu will take over your post. Now you can begin your new position, and look after Ondine, I know you will do your best."

Chekov rose and exited the bridge. He slowly made his way towards Ondine's quarters. 'I only hope my best is enough' he thought to himself. He stood outside of her door and gazed at it in silence. He heaved a sigh "here we go" he spoke aloud as he walked through the automatic doors. Ondine sat cross-legged on her bed brushing her long silver hair. The two security guards were both sprawled out along the floor. One had a black eye, the other a bleeding lip. Their unconscious bodies were still, save for the rising of their chests in breath. She had subdued two full grown men by herself. He stood in front of the two men and stared at her. Ondine looked up at and smiled at him captivatingly. He had every reason to be frightened.


End file.
